Wings of Hope
by Chairmann Meoow
Summary: É fácil tirar a própria vida. Tão fácil que qualquer um pode fazer. Mas, e voltar a vida? Impossível, não? Era o que Roy e seus  subordinados pensavam, antes de conhecer aquela cidade misteriosa e rever aquela que julgavam morta. ..::Royai::.. UP 07/01/12
1. I: Life?

Domo minna-san! Nova fic. Tá, sei que nem terminei as outras maas... xD É algo sobre anjos, sacam? Espero que gostem o/ 

Sinopse: Porque em todos deve existir uma asa repleta de esperança. ..::Royai::..

**Wings of Hope**

**Parte I – ****Life?**

- Hoje faz um ano. – Havoc disse. – Ela faz muita falta aqui.

- Sim... – Fuery disse. – Vamos visitá-la?

- Pode ser. – Havoc e os outros, exceto Roy, concordaram.

Depois do expediente, estavam eles parados, na frente de um túmulo. Na lápide estava escrito: Elisabeth Hawkeye.

Sim. Ela havia morrido.

- Ainda não acredito naquele acidente. Como ela pode ter caido? – Havoc contestava.

- Não foi acidente. – Roy disse.

- Como é? Claro que foi acidente! – Fuery se intrometera.

- Não foi acidente. Foi suicídio. – Roy respondeu a pergunta que pairava na mente de todos. – Lisa quem se jogou. Ela deixou uma carta. Ela queria morrer. Foi o que ela me disse.

"_Eu não aguentava mais viver."_ Roy e os outros ouviram uma voz. Parecia a de Lisa. Como poderia ela estar aqui?

- Tenente? – Havoc estava assustado.

De repente, começaram a ver a imagem de uma pessoa. Seria Lisa?

E era.

Ela sempre foi inconfundível. Mas tinha algo diferente.

Elisabeth Hawkeye estava com asas? Sim...

"_Sinto muita falta de vocês..."_ Ela começou, assim que eles se aproximaram dela. _"Não posso falar muito. Logo tenho que voltar."_

- Voltar? – Havoc disse. – Mas pra onde?

"_Para o céu. Agora sou um anjo. E tudo graças a vocês." _Lisa falava, parecia que ia chorar

- Lisa... – Roy sussurrou.

"_Preciso que vocês vão até o apartamento em que eu morava. Lá tem uma criança morando. Ela vai explicar quem é quando vocês chegarem. Só posso adiantar que tem algo a ver com você, Roy." _A voz de Lisa era serena. Serena o suficiente para acalmar qualquer um...

**Continua...**

Que tal? Gostaram? Odiaram? Tão passando mal de tanta besteira? Ficou horrível?

De qualquer forma eu vou continuar D. E quero reviews! Esse cap ficou curto mas juro que aumento!

Sei que vocês vão querer saber então... Vou adiantar uma coisinha D:

**Quem é essa garota?** Mais detalhes no próximo capítulo, mas posso adiantar que ela tinha uma relação forte pra caramba com a Lisa e, ao mesmo tempo, uma relação com o Roy. 

Imaginem o que quiserem, mas só vão saber quem ela é no próximo capítulo. Adiantando também, o nome dela é Tsubasa.

É só! Beijão D

Mizinha Cristopher


	2. II: Revelação

OIEEE! Voltei D. Como vão?? Fico feliz que tenham gostado da fic . Então, sem mais enrolações, o capítulo 2: Revelações.

Hoje vocês descobrem quem é a Tsubasa :3.

**Wings of Hope**

**Parte I****I – Revelação**

Depois do que ouviram, não sabiam o que fazer. Entre os cinco, Roy era o mais atordoado. Perguntava-se: Por que Lisa iria querer que fossem até o apartamento em que ela morava?

Mesmo assim eles foram.

Quando chegaram lá, bateram na porta. Uma garotinha de compridos cabelos loiros, que chegavam ao seu joelho, e com belíssimos orbes azuis atendeu a porta.

- Quem são vocês? – Perguntou a menininha.

- Nós... Eu sou... – Roy gaguejava. Não sabia o que falar.

- Apenas fale seu nome, por favor. – A garotinha sorriu serenamente. Seu sorriso lembrava o de Lisa. – Eu agradeceria se pudesse ouvi-lo.

- Mustang. Roy Mustang.

Ao ouvir o nome do Coronel, a menina arregalou os olhos. Depois pareceu que ela havia lembrado de algo, e os convidou para entrar.

- Então você é...

- O que disse? – Roy perguntou.

- Nada. Ah, ainda não me apresentei não? – A garota parecia estar feliz com algo. – Sou Tsubasa. Tsubasa Hawkeye.

- Era parente da Tenente? – Havoc falou.

- Sim. Ela era minha mãe.

- Como é? – Roy se assustara. – Mas ela era casada?

- Não. Ah! Antes que eu esqueça. Ela deixou uma carta para vocês.

- Uma... Carta?

- Sim. Venham comigo.

Tsubasa os levou até um quarto com varanda, onde havia uma cama, um armário e um criado-mudo. Ela abriu a gaveta do criado-mudo e pegou um envelope.

- Era o quarto da mamãe. – Tsubasa percebera a curiosidade dos cinco. – Aqui, peguem.

Havoc pegou a carta e começou a ler.

"_Se vocês estão lendo essa carta, é porque estão ao lado da Tsubasa._

_Acho que lhes devo explicações, não?_

_Antes de tudo, quero agradecer a todos vocês. Havoc, Breda, Falman, Fuery e a você também, Roy._

_Graças a vocês pude ter boas lembranças. Tenham certeza que carrego as memórias que fiz estando ao lado de todos, mesmo depois de ter morrido. E isso a inclui, Tsubasa._

_Muito obrigada. De verdade. Por tudo._

_Acho que estava devendo, então vou falar quem é o pai da Tsubasa._

_E, Roy, se eu fosse você tomava juízo._

_A Tsubasa é sua filha, então cuide dela direito, ok?_

_Lisa Hawkeye."_

- Minha... filha? – Roy estava aéreo. Não acreditava.

"_Não lembra do que eu lhe disse, Roy-kun?"_ Era a voz de Lisa. Ela estava na varanda. _"O que eu sinto por você é eterno, você sentindo ou não o mesmo por mim."_

- Mãe? MÃE! – Tsubasa gritava.

"_Tsubasa... Me desculpa... Eu te amo minha filha. Se cuida tá bem?" _Lisa deu um beijo na testa da menina e virou-se para ir embora. Quando a ex-Tenente estava indo, Tsubasa começou a gritar e chorar.

- NÃO! NÃO VAI EMBORA, POR FAVOR! NÃO VAI! NÃO ME DEIXA AQUI SOZINHA! POR FAVOR! MÃE! MÃE! EU NÃO QUERO TER QUE FICAR SOZINHA! MÃE!

Lisa apenas olhou para a menina e, sorrindo, lhe disse.

"_Você não está sozinha, minha filha. Confie no que eu digo. Confie em mim Tsubasa."_

- Como assim? Como assim não estou sozinha? – Tsubasa chorava.

- Você não é o pai dela? Faça alguma coisa! – Havoc sussurrou para Roy.

Depois de um tempo, Roy foi até a menina, que estava ajoelhada chorando, e a abraçou.

- Você não está mais sozinha, Tsubasa. Eu sou seu pai não sou? – Roy tentava consolar a menina.

- Promete, pai? – Tsubasa parara de chorar. Mas seu rosto estava inchado. Parecia que a menina havia chorado durante horas.

- Sim. – Disse. Depois olhou para os amigos. E perguntou. – Tsubasa-chan, quantos anos você tem?

- Eu? Tenho sete.

- Eh? Sete? – Breda finalmente falou algo, já que Roy estava pálido. – A Lisa faria 21 não é?

- Você fez sete esse ano não? – Roy voltara ao normal

- Fiz sim. Dia 3 de outubro. Faz um mês.

- Então, quando Tsubasa nasceu a Hawkeye tinha... 14 anos? – Fuery se assustara ao falar isso.

- Coronel... – Os quatro subordinados do Roy falaram em uníssono. Pareciam assustados.

**Continua...**

E aí? Gostaram? Revelado quem é a Tsubasa. O que acharam?

Acho que vocês já notaram né? Que eu adoro criar filhos desses dois. Acho que Roy e Lisa é um casal perfeito!

No próximo capítulo, eu acho que vou colocar o Ed, o Al e a Winly também. Imaginem soa confusão!

Bom, é isso. Até o próximo capítulo :3

Mizinha Cristopher


	3. III: Tsubasa

Depois de um século sem postar aqui eu volto x3. Sem muito o que dizer... Vou fazer algo diferente o/. Responder as reviews. Tá. As _**poucas**_ reviews, pq vão ser só as do cap. Passado :x.

**Ester Modoki:** Concordo plenamente! São dois erros. E sim, concordo com você pela descrição de um dos erros. Pode deixar que eu vou continuar, mas estou entrando em semana de provas e tudo mais, então isso é meio difícil. Alem do mais, eu tenho mais um bilhão de fics pra atualizar. Acho que você vai adorar mais ainda a Tsubasa daqui pra frente!

**Lyriath:** Que bom que você gostou mana. Sabe o que é? Não tem como mudar muito sabe... É um drama mana! Mas se você tá gostando tá valendo né? .

Capítulo dedicado a duas grandes amigas minhas, que sempre me ajudam quando preciso e que me deram uma força enorme com essa parte da fic. São como duas irmãs que eu adoro e admiro. Capitulo dedicado a **Lika Nightmare **e a **Karoru**

_**Notas: **_Fullmetal Alchemist não me pertence. Se pertencesse, Roy e a Lisa estariam casados, eu e a Karoru seriamos filhas deles, Ed o namorado da Karoru e Al o meu.

**Wings of Hope**

**Parte III – Tsubasa**

- Então aquela vez... – Roy sussurou para si. – Tsubasa-chan, Lisa falou algo de mim pra você?

- Falou sim. – Tsu-chan parou de chorar, para alivio de Roy e dos outros. – Ela me contou que era meu pai e mostrou-me uma foto... Mas só. Mamãe nunca gostou de falar nisso... Sempre que falava sobre você ela ficava triste então eu não perguntava porque não queria que ela ficasse chateada.

No outro lado da cidade, um certo alquimista que já conhecemos caminhava, ao lado de seu irmão-armadura, Alphonse, e de sua amiga, Winly. O trio estava parado na frente dos portões do QG da Central City.

- Que droga! – Ed resmungou. – Mal a gente chegou e já quero ir embora.

- Por que isso Ed? – Winly perguntou inocente.

- Sabe o que é? Eu vou ter que ficar agüentando o Coronel Mustang por um tempão! E eu não suporto aquele idiota mulherengo (1)!

- Ed? – Havoc falou quando os três entraram na sala de Roy. – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Ah, oi Havoc. Vim procurar o Coronel... Preciso entregar meu relatório pra ele.

- Eu acho que ele foi buscar a Tsubasa-chan... – Olha o relógio. – É, foi sim. Ela deve ter saído da escola agora...

- Como? Quem é Tsubasa? – Ed estava boquiaberto.

- Ué! Você não sabe? Tsu-chan é a filha dele!

- Fi... lha...? – Al e Winly estavam tão assustados que só conseguiram gaguejar isso.

- Quer dizer que aquele mulherengo resolveu tomar jeito e assumir a guarda de uma criança? Tenho dó da mãe da menina!

- Er... Ed... A mãe da Tsu-chan morreu.

- Como?

- Isso mesmo. Era a Tenente Hawkeye...

- Ah, é? Bom saber...

- Ed? No que está pensando?

Na noite do mesmo dia, Ed cismou em ir ver a filha de Roy, e claro que Havoc, Breda, Fuery e Falman tiveram que ir junto para impedir que os dois se matassem.

- Agora expliquem. – Roy disse, já dentro da sua casa. – O que estão fazendo aqui?

- Já disse. Winly insistiu em ver a Tsubasa, não é Winly? - Ed falou.

- Uhum. – A menina confirmou.

_Flashback_

_- Winly! – Ed disse ao entrar no quarto da menina. – Precisamos de um favor seu!_

_- Falem._

_- Sabe o que é né? Sabe a filha do palito de fósforo? Então... Eu e o Al íamos lá ver ela, mas queríamos que você falasse que é você quem quer vê-la, ok?_

_- Tá bem, tá bem... O que eu posso fazer? – suspira._

_Fim do Flashback_

- Papai, você está com visita? – Tsubasa disse ao descer as escadas da casa.

- Vem cá Tsu-chan. Lembra do alquimista de aço que você falou que a Lisa tinha te contado sobre ele?

- Uhum! – Confirmou a menininha, entrando na sala.

- Uau! – Ed exclamou boquiaberto, perante a beleza da menina. – Como ela é linda!

- Ah, então ele é o famoso Elric... – Disse Tsu, virando-se para Ed. – Hei, você é mais baixo que a mamãe falava!

- QUEM VOCE ESTÁ CHAMANDO DE PULGA ANÃ QUE NÃO PODE SER ENXERGADA NEM COM UMA LUPA? – Ed berrou, fazendo a menina cair ajoelhada no chão e começar a soluçar e chorar baixinho.

- Tsubasa? – Roy perguntou. – Tudo bem Tsu-chan?

- Bem feito. Quem mandou me ofender sua pirralha! – Ed brigou com a menina de novo.

- Aaah... AAHHHH – Tsubasa começou a berrar, até rachar todos os vidros da casa. – CALA BOCA! CALA BOCA! CALA BOCAAA!

Tsubasa tirou uma faca de dentro da manga do agasalho e foi pra cima de Ed, desferindo um corte profundo no ombro do garoto. Depois que percebeu o que tinha feito, Tsubasa largou a faca no chão e se ajoelhou ao lado dela; e começou a chorar baixinho.

- Tsu... basa? – Roy perguntou assustado. Por que ela teria feito aquilo? – O que houve?

Sua única resposta foi a menina se levantar e sair correndo para seu quarto.

- Coronel, posso falar com ela? – Winly se ofereceu.

- Claro.

O quarto de Tsubasa era um quarto razoavelmente grande e arrumado. Assim que entrou, Winly achou a menina agachada num canto, soluçando.

- Tsu-chan? – Perguntou.

- Quem é?

- Não vou te machucar. Prometo. Meu nome é Winly, Tsu-chan. Mas pode me chamar de Win.

- Win... – Disse. Depois pareceu se lembrar de algo. – Ah. Win, eu não queria machucar ele! Eu juro! Foi sem querer! Não sei o que deu em mim!

- Calma Tsu-chan. Ele vai ficar bem. Afinal, "vaso ruim não quebra" né? – Disse, arrancando risos da menina, e até ela riu do que disse.

Quando se levantou, Winly bateu com o braço no caderno de desenho da Tsubasa. E, com a autorização da menina, começou a folhea-lo.

- Tsu-chan, por que seus desenhos mudaram de repente? – Disse, vendo que antes dos desenhos coloridos e meigos da menina se tornaram assombrosos e de lugares assustadores.

- São... São desenhos de uma cidade que eu ando sonhando com ela.

- Sabe o nome?

- _Shadows Hill_.

"Não é aquela cidade que foi incendiada misteriosamente a 7 anos atrás?" Pensou Winly. "É, é sim. É aquela cidade fantasma!"

**Continua...**

Antes de tudo, cap. dedicado a Lika Nightmare, que me ajudou pra caramba a escrever esse cap. E por ser minha, irmã OBVIO! E claro, sem esquecer da Karoru, com sua frase que eu amei: devia aparecer uma k-chan (karoru) na frente dele, apontar pra ele e berra: ngm manda engravidar uma menina de 14 anos! seu tarado!

Te adoro Lika-nee ;D.

Notas:

(1) Não sabem o quanto me doeu no coração escrever isso!


	4. IV: Alessa Hawkeye and Melissa Mustang

Depois de um século sem postar aqui eu volto x3. Sem muito o que dizer... Vou fazer algo diferente o/. Responder as reviews. Tá. As _**poucas**_ reviews, pq vão ser só as do cap. Passado :x.

**Lika Nightmare:** Sim, capitulo dedicado a você! Por ter me ajudado mana! Enfim, você tem que sonhar com a Tsubasa de novo pq aí me ajuda a escrever quando você me conta o que sonha xD.

**Mariah-Chan17:** Ah, você vai começar a entender /. É só ter paciencia xD. Sim, Lisa grávida com 14, Tsubasa violenta e cidade fantasma xD.

**Artemys Ichihara:** Sim, foi triste. Mas é tão divertiido! E to continuando! Pode'xá que essa fic aqui num vou deixar pela metade! Já tenho a história pronta, mas não digitada xD. Tá pronta na minha cabeça XD". Continua lendo viu mouxa?

_**Notas: **_Fullmetal Alchemist não me pertence. Se pertencesse, Roy e a Lisa estariam casados, eu e a Karoru seriamos filhas deles, Ed o namorado da Karoru e Al o meu.

Capítulo dedicado a Riiza, que é uma grande amiga minha e ficwriter too. Rii-nee-chan te adoro, e o Roy agradece né? Juro-te também que quando você vier aqui em casa de novo ou eu for aí, **não** tomo suco de laranja xD.

**Wings of Hope**

**Parte IV – Alessa Hawkeye and Melissa Mustang**

- Jean! – Os seis ouviram uma mulher chamar o Tenente Havoc, enquanto andavam na rua, de noite. Fazia uma semana que os Elric tinham ido embora.

- Ué? – Havoc virou-se na direção da mulher e perguntou. – Alessa, o que está fazendo aqui?

- Ah... Não dá pra explicar... Mas é importante!

- Quem é ela Havoc? – Breda perguntou. Quando Havoc abriu a boca para responder, a mulher cortou-o.

- Sou namorada dele. Meu nome é Alessa. Alessa Hawkeye. E, antes que perguntem, sou irmã mais velha de Lisa.

Alessa era diferente de Lisa. Tinha cabelos negros como a noite, era alta, e com lindos olhos verdes, que refletiam a luz da lua. Diferente da irmã mais nova, Alessa também era mais ousada. Usava uma saia curta e uma blusa frente única, deixando suas costas a mostra, considerando que ela possuía cabelos na altura do ombro.

- Alessa? – Tsubasa perguntou e isso fez com que a mulher se virasse para ela.

- Sim. – Depois que olhou bem a menina, Alessa ajoelhou na frente dela. – Como? Será possível? Você é... a filha da Lisa? É de você que _ela_ fala?

- Sou sim. E de quem você tá falando?

- Que bom! – Alessa abraça a sobrinha como se fosse perdê-la. E depois, virando para Roy, fala. – Você que é o pai dela, Mustang?

- Sim.

- Ok. – Depois se levantou. – Prefiro eu mesma cuidar dela, daqui em diante. E, se eu fosse você, não me envolveria mais com a minha família, muito menos com a Lisa.

- Como é? – Roy disse, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Isso mesmo. A não ser que você queira que Sa-chan continue tendo os sonhos que tem com Shadows Hill. Aquela garota – a Winly – te contou não é mesmo?

- Como...? – Os outros cinco falaram em uníssono. Como ela poderia saber?

- Eu sei de tudo. Mas agora, a resposta que você der para essa pergunta que vou fazer é uma decisão que vai mudar a sua vida. Não só a sua, Mustang, mas a de todos vocês. – Pausa. – Quer levá-la a Shadows Hill? Foi lá que Lisa nasceu, e é lá que está a maior parte da história dessa menina. Não que ela tenha morado lá, longe disso. Mas, enfim, quer levá-la até lá?

Roy parou um pouco e olhou para a filha agarrada na mão de Alessa. Depois murmurou um sim, e os outros quatro fizeram o mesmo.

- Ok. Encontrem-me na estação amanhã, às 6 horas. – Dizendo isso virou e foi embora.

- Que... Medo! – Havoc reclamou. – Ela nunca foi assim! O que será que aconteceu?

- Não reconhece a própria namorada é? – Breda caçoou o amigo.

- Não é isso. Alessa nunca fica brava, entende?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

No outro dia, quando encontraram Alessa na estação ela parecia outra pessoa, já que estava mais calma.

- Que bom que vieram. Vamos. Já vamos embarcar. – Disse, enquanto fazia uma trança no cabelo da sobrinha. – E que bom que deixou Sa-chan dormir em casa. Já expliquei pra ela o que precisava saber.

- Ah, mas passa trens em Shadows Hill? – Tsubasa perguntou, fazendo com que todos virassem para ela; já que o nome da cidade parecia mais sombrio quando era ela que o falava.

- Pra falar a verdade – Começou quando conseguiu desviar os olhos do olhar penetrante da sobrinha. – não passam ferrovias por lá desde o incêndio que queimou a cidade inteira, há sete anos atrás.

- EH? – Uníssono dos cinco homens.

- E como pretende chegar lá? – Havoc perguntou.

- Simples. – A Hawkeye mais velha falava como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. – Vamos até uma cidade chamada Sunny Side Hill(1) pegar uma pessoa e de lá vamos andando até Shadows Hill.

- Sabe onde é saindo de lá?

- Pra falar a verdade, não. Mas Tsubasa sabe.

- SEI? – Tsubasa assustou-se com o que a tia falara. Como ela poderia saber o caminho de uma cidade que nunca entrou? – Como assim?

- Isso mesmo! Você pode _sentir_ a cidade perto de você, Sa-chan!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Já em Sunny Side Hill, Alessa os levou para uma casa consideravelmente isolada.

Era uma casa muito bonita. Enorme, e com um maravilhoso jardim.

Alessa tocou a campainha, e uma garota de cabelos pretos até a cintura e olhos azuis atendeu.

- A-LE-SSA! – Falou a moça. – Que bom que chegou! Estava te esperando!

- Mellie(2) quanto teeempo! – Dizia enquanto abraçava-a.

- E você é a tão famosa Tsubasa né? – Mellie disse enquanto se abaixava um pouco, para olhar para o rosto da menina.

- Calma aí! Eu conheço você! – Roy gaguejou as palavras quando viu o rosto da mulher.

- Claro que me conhece Royie! Eu sou sua irmã, ou já esqueceu de mim?

- IRMÃ? – Disseram Breda, Falman, Fuery e Havoc em uníssono.

- Isso. Sou Melissa Mustang, muito praazer!

- Mellie... O que está fazendo aqui? – Roy parecia assustado.

- Eu vou pra Shadows Hill com vocês! – Ela exibia um sorriso vitorioso.

- Vamos logo. Se dermos sorte chegamos lá ainda hoje. – Alessa reclamou.

- Tia, como nós vamos pra lá? – Tsubasa possuía uma voz baixa e calma, que chegava a ser demoníaca.

- De trem até Brahms(3), andando até Shadows Hill. Vamos. Eu já comprei as passagens e vamos partir logo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Como desceram em Brahms ainda muito cedo, conseguiram caminhar com calma até Shadows Hill, e chegaram lá ainda anoitecendo. Ao chegar lá, deram de cara com uma senhora, de cabelos prateados e olhos castanhos, que veio falar com eles.

- Olá. – Disse a mulher. – Muito prazer, sou Dalila. Vim aqui para buscar os senhores. E creio que – aponta para Alessa – você é Alessa Kassandra Demon Hawkeye, não?

- Me conhece? – Alessa respondeu. Na sua voz havia um misto de excitação e medo.

- Conheço sua irmã. Lisa sempre foi uma boa garota, e sempre estava com minha Alessandra.

- Quem? – Agora o medo dominava a maior parte da voz da garota.

- Minha filha que morreu nas mãos de Isabel. – pausa – Mas me acompanhem. _Ela_ os espera.

Os oito começaram a seguir Dalila. Ela os guiou até uma casa, bastante isolada por sinal.

Eles entraram, e, seguindo a senhora até o quarto, encontraram uma pessoa, com uma capa preta com capuz, completamente escondida, parada em frente a varanda.

- Eu estava esperando vocês. – Disse.

E abaixou o capuz.

**Continua...**

Eu sou má! Imaginem o que quiserem agora! Quem será o "vulto encapuzado"?

Ok, sei que a historia está meio confusa, mas logo vai começar a fazer sentido C:. Ah, e o nome da cidade NÃO foi tirado de Silent Hill! Eu simplesmente quis algo com "Sombrio" (Shadow). E aí procurei o significado de Hill e deu no nome: Colina Sombria (Shadows Hill).

Pra quem não percebeu, grande parte da fic é baseada em um filme que eu adoro, Silent Hill. Mas vocês vão ver como as coisas mudam, e um monte!

Notas:

(1) É o nome de uma música de um anime chamado Planet Survival.

(2) Mellie é personagem criada pela Riiza, e estou a usando com a devida autorização :P.

(3) Primeira cidade que me veio na cabeça.


	5. V: Shadows Hill

Depois de um século sem postar aqui eu volto x3

Depois de um século sem postar aqui eu volto x3. Sem muito o que dizer... Não vou responder as reviews porque tô com preguiça ..

Capítulo dedicado a Lika Nightmare.

**Wings of Hope**

**Parte V – Shadows Hill**

- Como pode? – Balbuciou Roy.

- MAMÃE! – Gritou Tsubasa, indo ao encontro da mulher, ainda com a capa, parada em frente à varanda.

- Lisa... Você é impossível sabia? – Alessa começou, com lágrimas nos olhos, enquanto corria para abraçar a irmã mais nova. – Mas acho que é como diz aquele ditado... "Vaso ruim não quebra...!"

- Lessy! Isso não teve graça! – Retrucou a mais nova. Parecia outra pessoa.

- Brincadeira Lily, brincadeira. Sabe que eu senti sua falta mana.

- Acho bom. E gente, - Disse, virando-se para Roy e os outros. – por que vocês estão com essas caras? Parece até que viram assombração!

- Você não tinha morrido? – Roy disse.

- Sim e não. Acontece que dentro dos limites de Shadows Hill eu estou viva. Se eu sair da cidade, é como se eu tivesse morrido.

- Lisa. – Começou Dalila, quebrando o silêncio que se formou após aquela frase. – Eles vão ficar aqui, certo?

- Aonde você iria querer que eles ficassem Tia Dalila?

- Então. Precisamos de mais comida.

- Ou seja, quer que eu vá buscar?

- Como você é inteligente! – Olhar assassino por parte de Lisa.

- Tem que ser agora? Quero dizer... Não dá pra esperar anoitecer? Não to a fim de trombar com a Isabel ou um daqueles _fiéis_!

- É verdade. - Alessa pareceu alarmada. - Isso não seria agradável. Ah, é verdade. Lisa, já contei _aquilo_ pra Tsu-chan.

- Ainda bem. Você me poupou de mais um trabalho.

Um sorriso assustador brotou nos lábios das duas.

Próximo de anoitecer, foi ouvida uma sirene. E seu som estridente ecoou por toda a cidade por vezes seguidas.

- Mamãe, que barulho é esse? - Tsubasa disse, com as mãos tampando os ouvidos. - Mamãe?! Mamãe?! MAMÃE!? - A menina começava a se desesperar. - Mamãe, tá doendo! Faz parar mãe!

- Tsubasa... - Começou, enquanto a abraçava. - Fique calma. Já vai parar. Eu prometo, mas fique calma.

- Tsubasa? – Roy parecia assustado. Depois virou-se para Lisa. – O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Vocês merecem saber não? Já escondemos demais de vocês, não concordam, Alessa, Mellie?

- Sim. – As duas falaram em uníssono.

- Vamos lá, é melhor se sentarem. – Foi uma ordem dada por Tsubasa, mas foi obedecida por todos, exceto por Lisa, Mellie, Alessa e Dalila, sendo que a ultima havia ido buscar alimentos.

- Esse lugar,... – Lisa começou. – Shadows Hill, é minha cidade natal. Bom... As pessoas desse lugar, são, er... Bem "fiéis" a igreja. E tem uma lenda dessa igreja. – dizia a palavra "igreja" com desgosto, sempre – que diz que, durante a noite, as trevas estão a solta nessa cidade. As trevas e os demônios.

- E não está tão errada, mãe. Realmente isso é verdade. Só que a lenda também diz que aqueles que _abandonarem_ ou_ traírem_ a igreja receberam e continuaram recebendo um castigo pior que ser deixado para morrer nas trevas.

- E esse castigo é ser queimado. – Mellie prosseguiu, quando Tsubasa terminou. Parecia mais um teatro, com suas falas ensaiadas, do que uma história, que jamais foi contada. – Queimado, no mesmo fogo que arde no inferno.

- Um fogo eterno,... – Alessa iria terminar a história, já que não havia mais ninguém ali. Pelo menos era isso que achavam. – um fogo que ninguém jamais pode apagar.

- O mesmo fogo,... – Começou outra voz. – que queimou Alessandra Applefield. E que quase queimou Lisa também, não? – Disse, enquanto se mostrava para todos.

Era uma mulher bela. Ruiva, com cabelos até o ombro, e olhos verdes. Era alta e tinha um belo corpo. Vestia-se com roupas no estilo medieval.

- Quem? Você... Será que poderia ser...? – Breda começou. Parecia assustado.

- Isso mesmo. Sou sim. Meu nome é Katherinne Breda. Sou sua irmã, caso não se lembre. Sua irmã, que foi dada como morta, lembra?

- Impossível! Você... tinha desaparecido!

- Eu vim pra cá. Para mim, esse lugar é maravilhoso, principalmente durante a noite...

- Hei, papai. – Tsubasa começou. Sua voz parecia mais sombria que o normal. – Já ouviu a verdadeira historia sobre Adão e Eva?

- Como é? – Roy parecia assustado.

- Antes de Eva ser criada por Deus, ele criou Lilith. Mas Lilith traiu Adão. Ela o manipulou e o enganou. Apenas para ter um filho. E Lilith fugiu, para muito longe de Deus e de Adão. Fugiu para o **inferno**. E de Lilith nasceu Lúcifer, que é tido como verdadeiro demônio.(1) E existe uma família, que descende diretamente do sangue de Lilith.

- Como assim?

- Existe uma reencarnação de Lilith, uma de Adão e uma de Lúcifer, aqui mesmo, nessa sala.

- Não quero insinuar nada. Mas essa lenda lembra muito sobre o senhor e a tenente coronel. Quero dizer, a tenente ficou grávida e escondeu, e... – Lisa abriu um sorriso discreto.

- Está insinuando que eu sou Lilith, Havoc?

**Continua...**

E aí? - Gostaram da Lisa ter voltado? Agora as coisas vão começar a esquentar D. E falo sério. Quem não quiser continuar lendo, não tem problema. Realmente, vai começar a se tornar um pouco mais pesada!

Notas:

(1) Pelo que me contaram, essa lenda é realmente verdadeira. Claro que eu mudei alguns detalhes : D.


	6. VI: Verdade & Tsubasa

**Wings of Hope**

**Parte VI – ****Verdade**** & Tsubasa**

- Está insinuando que eu sou Lilith, Havoc?

- Não disse isso. Eu... eu só...

- Que seja. Tampouco me importa o que pensa. – Disse, visivelmente irritada.

- Lisa, ao invés disso, por que não vamos preparar algo pra jantar? – Alessa disse, para quebrar o clima pesado que havia se formado.

- Vão vocês... Eu não cozinho, lembra? – Disse descendo atrás da irmã, de Mellie, de Katherinne e de Tsubasa.

E, depois disso, tudo correu como se nada tivesse acontecido.

--

No outro dia, a tarde, Roy foi falar com Lisa. Precisava esclarecer muitas coisas. Principalmente sobre aquela lenda. Estavam sozinhos na casa, conversando.

- Dá pra me explicar o que é tudo isso? – Disse o moreno, em pé, para a mulher, que estava sentada na cama.

- Isso o que? O fato de você ser pai e nem saber ou sobre a lenda?

- Os dois, Lisa. Os dois.

- Um tem a ver com o outro. A verdade é que eu **sou** Lilith, Tsubasa é Lúcifer e você é Adão. Não te contei pra você não precisar ter problemas com isso... Mas se pudesse teria te contado. Estou disposta a ser diferente das outras descendentes de Lilith. Quero poder ficar com a pessoa que eu amo. E você sabe disso né?

Depois que disse isso, o puxou para perto e o beijou com fervor, que a retribuiu. O fez ficar entre suas pernas, com as mãos um pouco pra trás do corpo dela, que estava sentada. As mãos delas estavam sobre o peito dele, dando a impressão de que ela o empurrava.

Para a infelicidade dos dois, Mellie e todos os outros chegaram na mesma hora. Como que automaticamente, a mulher foi até o quarto deles, junto com Havoc, Breda, Alessa e Katherinne.

- Roy... - Disse a morena. - tá certo que vocês tem uma filha e tudo mais... Mas dava pra **não** se agarrarem aqui e/ou com a gente por perto?

Depois de ouvir isso Roy se afastou, e Lisa levantou. E ficou com a cabeça abaixada.

Mas o que Roy não via era o sorriso que a loura exibia...

**Continua...**

Capítulo dedicado a **Riiza**.

Sim. O Jean é **seu** x3.

Eu SEI que esse capitulo tá CURTISSIMO, mas é pra pelo menos atualizar, já que to vendo que só vou conseguir fazer isso no findi .. Que saco viu? Eu passo mais tempo no colégio do que em casa ..

Beijos,

Mizinha Cristopher (digitando no WordPad, again)


	7. VII: Chaves

**Wings of Hope**

**Parte VII – Chaves**

Depois de um tempo, Lisa, Mellie, Alessa e Katherinne estavam conversando, após o jantar.

- Não acredito Lisa. – Katherinne disse. – Você podia pelo menos esperar até voltar pra seduzir ele.

- Para com isso Katin. – A loura retrucou. – Eu não quero ser igual as... – Pausa. – Falando nela, eu contei pra ele de Lilith, Lúcifer e Adão.

- Não é hora. – Alessa conteve a discussão que viria. – Precisamos da Graci também.

- Verdade. – Mellie concordou. – Eu vou ligar pra ela.

No outro dia, as quatro levantaram bem cedo, pra receber a nova convidada.

-x-

Em outro lugar, um homem questionava sua mulher.

- Então, pra onde estamos indo, Graci? – O moreno perguntou. – E porque a princesa não pode ir conosco?

- Você verá. – Graci respondeu com um tom misterioso. – Fique calmo.

-x-

- Mustang. – Lisa tentava, em vão, acordar Roy. Todos os esperavam para descobrir quem eram as tais pessoas que haviam vindo até aquele lugar maldito. – Roy. Acorda, só falta você.

Depois de um tempo, comprovado que ele não acordaria, ela resolveu apelar. Deitou-se ao lado dele, e o beijou suavemente, o que o fez despertar.

- Lisa! – Disse afobado, o moreno. – Por que fez isso?

- Pra você acordar. Vamos, se vista e desça. Pra conhecer nossos novos convidados. Você tem CINCO minutos e nada mais, ouviu bem?!

-x-

Passados exatos cinco minutos, Roy desceu e se encontrou com os demais, na porta para entrar na sala.

- Prontos? – Katin disse, e, sem esperar por resposta, continuou. – Então entrem.

Lá, estavam sentados, as duas pessoas que eles jamais imaginaram estarem envolvidas com tudo isso.

As únicas que eles pensaram serem normais... Mas pera. O que era "normal" ali? Tudo aquilo é que não.

O silêncio foi quebrado por Tsubasa, que correu na direção da mulher, gritando.

- TIA GRACI!

Lá estavam sentados, Gracia e Maes Hughes.

- Dá pra alguém me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui? – Maes perguntou.

- Se eu fosse você, meu querido Maes, me sentaria e me acalmaria, antes de ouvir qualquer coisa. – Disse Gracia. E depois virou-se e viu Lisa sussurrar algo no ouvido de Roy e depois beija-lo.

- Não sei o que é mais assustador, Mustang e Hawkeye se beijando, essa cidade assustadora, ou o jeito que a Graci acabou de falar comigo. – Disse, depois que os homens, que estavam em pé, sentaram-se próximos a ele.

- Se quer tanto saber, homem, - Tsubasa começou. – o que elas fazem aqui, então cale-se.

- Tsubasa, - Roy começou, vendo que Lisa nada falaria. – não fale assim.

- Isso serve para o senhor também, papai.

- Tsu-chan, você quem vai falar? – Katin perguntou, sendo respondida por um sim.

- Elas estão aqui, pois são as minhas chaves.

- Chaves? – Havoc perguntou. – Como assim, Tsu-chan?

- As chaves são aquelas que devem me proteger. – Pausa

Lisa, Katherinne, Gracia, Melissa e Alessa estavam uma ao lado da outra, exatamente nessa ordem, então Tsubasa começou a apontar, na ordem.

- Chave das Chamas, Chave da Terra, Chave do Destino, Chave do Ar e Chave da Água.

- Não dá pra explicar, - Lisa começou. – não com palavras. Logo vocês vão descobrir.

- PERA! – Maes falou. – Você não tinha morrido.

- Fora de Shadows Hill, sim. Aqui dentro não.

-x-

Ao anoitecer, mais uma vez, a mesma sirene foi ouvida. Todavia, desta vez, Tsubasa não gritou, não manhou, não chorou. Apenas adormeceu.

**Continua...**

Tá, me matem por ter colocado a Gracia. Mas ela vai estar bem envolvida u.ú e não quero nem saber, tô nem aí pro quanto vocês vão me xingar!


	8. VIII: Viajem de ida

Wings of Hope

Dedicado a Kyra Spring

**Wings of Hope**

**Parte VI****II – Viajem de ida**

_Ao anoitecer, mais uma vez, a mesma sirene foi ouvida. Todavia, desta vez, Tsubasa não gritou, não manhou, não chorou. Apenas adormeceu._

Parecia morta, mas Lisa sabia que ela não havia falecido. Não, não ela. Não a sua pequena Tsubasa.

- Tsu-chan? – Lisa a chamava, desesperada. – Tsubasa? TSUBASA?!

- Lisa. – Dalila, que assistia tudo, começou. – Você sabe o que aconteceu, chorar nada irá adiantar.

- Eu sei. – Seus olhos estavam marejados. - Apenas não quero acreditar. Você sabe.

- É melhor ir buscar a _alma_ dela, antes que Isabel ache seu corpo. Você sabe aonde.

Pausa. Todos as olhavam.

- Claro que sei. No **inferno**.

Lisa simplesmente pegou Tsubasa no colo e levou-a para seu quarto. Deitou-a na cama, como se ela estivesse dormindo e depois voltou.

- Eu vou até lá. Se não quiserem ir não precisam.

- Eu te digo quem deve acompanhar-te, Lisa. – Gracia falou. – Roy, Havoc, Mellie.

-x-

Mais tarde, no mesmo dia, os quatro estavam reunidos em frente ao hospital de Shadows Hill.

Lisa abriu a porta de um velho elevador e eles entraram. Depois que Alessa os desejou boa sorte, Hawkeye fechou a porta, e o elevador começou a descer. Descia descontroladamente, como se jamais fosse parar.

Era possível perceber até mesmo em Lisa, que é Lilith o medo. Medo daquele lugar, do que poderia haver lá. Engoliu em seco e saiu, depois do elevador ter parado. Ela não podia desistir agora. Era a vida de sua filha que estava em jogo. E, afinal de contas, ela era uma **garota do inferno**, não?

Mas mesmo assim, o medo a dominava.

Andavam andares, metros, quilômetros, abaixo do nível da rua. Todavia, parecia um andar comum. Só que as paredes dos corredores estavam manchadas de sangue.

A medida que andavam, viam "pessoas" – almas de pessoas mortas, na verdade – acorrentadas na parede, levando chicotadas, tapas, chutes. Apanhando, sendo humilhadas, tudo das mais terríveis formas possíveis.

Ouviam berros de dor. Viam almas sendo queimadas nas labaredas do fogo infernal que por ali estavam. Tudo aquilo fazia parecer que a calma "viajem" no elevador nada havia sido.

De repente, olharam para o lado e viram somente um abismo. Era a única "coisa" que se via, olhando para qualquer um dos lados.

Viam algumas das almas algemadas a outras, pulando naquele lugar. Uma dessas chamou Lisa, e disse que "quem atravessasse até o final da ponte jamais voltaria" e convidou-os a pular.

- Eu vou voltar. – Disse-lhe Lisa, confiante. – Eu sou Lilith.

E continuaram a andar.

Ao chegar no final da ponte, parecia que estavam novamente no andar. Seguiram vendo almas sendo torturadas, queimadas, pisoteadas.

Viraram a direita. De repente, parecia que eles haviam sonhado com tudo aquilo. O inferno que haviam visto antes, não passava de um corredor comum de hospital agora.

Seguiram até o final, e entraram na última porta a esquerda. Era ali onde o _verdadeiro pesadelo_ iria começar.

- Quanto tempo, Elisabeth-chan. – Disse uma menininha de mais ou menos 7 anos, com cabelos e olhos pretos. – Eu senti sua falta. E você, sentiu saudade de mim?

- Claro que sim, Alessandra-chan. Como poderia esquece-la?

A garota, chamada Alessandra, sentou-se e pediu para o quarteto fazer o mesmo.

- Está aqui para buscar a alma de sua filha, certo? Quer salvar a pequena Tsubasa de Isabel, não quer?

- Eu não pude salvá-la, Ale, e nem salvar a mim mesma. Pelo menos ela... Pelo menos ela, eu quero que fique viva!

- Então, vou lhe dizer o que deve fazer.

**Continua...**

Eu sei que esse capitulo tá curto e tudo mais, mas é que foi preciso.

O que acharam? Legal? Assustador? Confuso? Só sei de uma coisa: quero reviews.

Beijos,

Mizinha Cristopher (rezando pra Lika ter medo desse capitulo)


	9. IX: A verdadeira Shadows Hill

Dedicado a Lika Nightmare e a Kyra Spring.

Eu realmente espero que fiquem com medo desse capítulo.

**Wings of Hope**

**Parte IX – A verdadeira Shadows Hill**

- Pegue isso. – Alessandra entregou uma pequena pedra, da cor do sangue, para Lisa. – Faça Tsubasa engolir essa jóia. E em uma semana ela voltará ao normal. A alma dela está aí.

Depois, Alessandra fez uma breve pausa. Sentou-se em um canto, e pediu para os quatro sentarem também. E continuou:

- Mas não esqueça, Lisa. Sempre deverá ter alguém ao lado dela, olhando-a. Caso contrário, Isabel irá levá-la.

- Certo. – A loira parecia preocupada.

- Mas Lisa, mudando de assunto, eles merecem saber com quem estão lidando, não acha?

- Isso quer dizer... - Lisa parecia ter se assustado. - Contar a eles a _verdadeira_ história de Shadows Hill? Isso é maluquice!

- Ora, Lily, que mal pode fazer? - Mellie demonstrava certo interesse em tudo aquilo. Depois da loura concordar com um "sim" meio... duvidoso, ela virou para a garota do inferno. - Então, nos conte o que essa cidade tem de tão sombrio.

Alessandra se ajeitou, olhou para Lisa, e começou a contar.

- Shadows Hill, como vocês já devem ter percebido, é uma cidade onde a **fé **reina. - Pausa. Parecia que falar de Deus a fazia passar mal. E, de certa forma, era verdade. - Aqueles que são infiéis, ou não creem em Deus, são chamados de feiticeiros. Esses feiticeiros são torturados e queimados vivos, não, Lis?

- Sim. - a loura respondeu. Parecia temer algo. - São queimados. Assim como Ale. Assim como eu.

- Deixem eu mostrar pra vocês.

Alessandra notou que eles estavam atônitos. Aproximou-se de uma espécie de "pia" e proferiu algumas palavras indecifráveis.

- Agora, olhem o que fizeram comigo. O que irão fazer com Tsubasa se ela for capturada. - E eles começaram a prestar atenção.

-x-

_- Ale? - uma Lisa criança falava com uma Alessandra. Não digo que "também criança" porque ela tinha exatamente a mesma aparência._

_- Lis! Como vai?_

_- Para com isso. Minha mãe me contou o que Isabel-sama quer fazer com você! – a loura parecia preocupada._

_- Calma, Lis. Vai ficar tudo bem. – Alessandra sorria, tentando confortar a menina, de mais ou menos 3 anos._

_- Certeza?_

_- Uhum._

Mas a certeza logo se transformou em medo. Avançando um pouco, isso foi provado.

_Lisa estava presa por cordas em uma parede, assim como Jesus Cristo estava preso na cruz._

_- Para, por favor, Isabel-sama. – a loirinha chorava. Chorava de dor e de ódio. Pedia para parar, entre os gritos da amiga._

_Alessandra levava chicotadas, socos, pontapés, tapas. E berrava. Berrava pedindo ajuda. Mas ninguém a escutava, não daquela sala._

_Um dos homens que ajudava Isabel, um que ela chamava de Adam, chegou até mesmo a urinar nela._

_A pequena Lisa estava assombrada em ver aquilo, que nem ao menos gritava mais. Apenas chorava. Um choro silencioso e deprimente._

_Viu o mesmo homem, Adam, estuprá-la. Viu-o tirando toda a roupa da garota e "banhá-la" em sal. E depois enchê-la de mais chicotadas._

Novamente um tempo depois. Dessa vez, Alessandra quem estava presa como Jesus. E Lisa estava algemada pela mãe, que a forçava ver o que acontecia.

_- Agora, Irmãos, vejam essa feiticeira morrer. Vejam e sejam perdoados de seus pecados. – Isabel falava como se aquela garota sofrendo fosse nada. – Essa garota viver pode nos levar ao apocalipse. É uma bruxa que apenas trás desgraça a esta cidade! – Pausa. Virou-se para Adam, que estava próximo a uma corda. – Vamos Adam. Mostre a esta garota o lugar dela!_

_Adam puxou a corda, e não foi exatamente uma surpresa para Lisa saber que era ela quem estava mantendo Alessandra longe do fogo. Mas bastou aquilo para a cruz em que a morena estava presa cair sobre as chamas, junto dela._

_- ALESSANDRA! – Foi a última coisa que a pobre garota ouviu da amiga, antes de ser devorada pelo fogo._

-x-

De volta a realidade, Alessandra encontrou-se com os olhares assustados de Roy, Jean, e até mesmo de Melissa, que estava acostumada com tudo aquilo.

- Bom, - começou. – é isso. O que precisavam saber de Shadows Hill. Acho melhor voltarem, e trazer Tsubasa logo.

Alessandra encostou neles e proferiu algumas palavras novamente. De repente, os quatro se viram em frente da casa de Dalila.

**Continua...**

Tá legal. O "final feliz" dessa fic agora depende de uma pessoa chamada Lika Nightmare. Ouviu bem?! Se Roy e a Lisa/Riza não ficarem juntos em Muito Bem Acompanhado, esquece final feliz u.u.

Então vamos protestar, pra Lika fazer eles ficarem juntos.

Beijos,

Mizinha Cristopher


	10. X: Memories

**Wings of Hope**

**Parte 10 – Memories**

_Naquele momento, parecia que tudo havia desaparecido. Lisa simplesmente não conseguia descobrir em que diabo de lugar estava. Não sabia onde estava Tsubasa, seu Roy, ou seus amigos. Apenas pensava naquele vazio – literalmente – em que estava._

_Estava sozinha – disso podia ter certeza. Mas onde? Que lugar era aquele?_

_Mesmo vivendo durante anos em Shadows Hill, Lisa não sabia dizer. Já havia ido – outra vez, literalmente – até o inferno, que nem mesmo a assustara tanto quanto onde estava agora._

_De repente - mas ao mesmo tempo aos poucos -, a cena foi mudando. A loura se viu "sobrevoando" uma vila. E viu, também, algumas crianças brincando. Talvez, naquele momento, tenha entendido onde estava, mesmo que se recusasse._

-x-

"Por que não sai de perto?" Disse uma garota ruiva, empurrando uma menina loura, de uns 2 anos. "Ninguém te quer aqui, sua bruxa!" E começou a rir e saiu correndo, ao ver a mais nova choramingar.

"É isso que vai acontecer se ficar muito perto de mim, Lily." Disse-lhe uma menina pálida, de cabelos pretos. Talvez fosse uns 3 anos mais velha.

"Não quero. Ale, você não é uma bruxa." A pequena Lisa começou a puxá-la, na direção de um lado mais escuro da Shadows Hill daquela época. "Vem comigo."

A pequenina levou a amiga até um cemitério, abandonado e fora dos limites da cidade. Caminharam em silencio, passando por diversos túmulos, a maior parte com suas lapides destruídas, devido a ação do tempo. Lisa parou na frente de um. O único que estava ainda inteiro, apesar de ser tão antigo quanto muitos naquele local.

O tumulo mais distante de todos, cuja lapide podia-se ver escrito claramente Robert Applefield.

"Porque?" Alessandra parecia inconformada. "Por que me trouxe até o tumulo de meu pai?"

"Você disse que queria conversar com ele novamente, não é?" Lisa sorriu – um sorriso um tanto quanto macabro para uma criança de 2 anos – e começou a balbuciar. Todavia, apenas uma parte foi possível de se entender. "Agora, eu, como descendente de Lilith, lhe ordeno, levanta-te, Robert Applefield."

-x-

_Depois disso, Lisa apenas pode ver o rosto assombrado de sua amiga – ainda viva. Sabia que se arrependeria disso. E como sabia._

_Aos poucos, viu tudo girar novamente. De repente, se viu ao lado de sua mãe – na verdade, madrasta, mas naquele momento, ela ainda não sabia disso -, ouvindo uma bronca._

_Ah, e como detestava aquela mulher. E as suas broncas. E, depois do que ela fez naquele dia..._

_Realmente, o castigo que Lisa deu nela foi absolutamente o que ela precisava – embora a loirinha não pensasse nisso, e nem assim, naquele momento._

-x-

"Mamãe." Lisa choramingou. "Mamãe. Tá me machucando."

A mulher que a puxava olhou para o pulso da criança, o qual segurava com força.

"Não vou fugir, me solta. Por favor mamãe." Suplicou.

E – novamente, - foi ignorada. A adulta apenas soltou-a quando foi ao encontro de outra moça muito pálida, e com cabelos castanhos – um pouco mais velha que sua mãe, aos olhos da menina – que parecia ser sua amiga. Lisa parou para prestar atenção na conversa.

"Madelaine!" A castanha falou. "Quando tempo, Maddie! Senti saudade!"

"Isabel! Pois é, ando tendo bastante trabalho com aquilo" E apontou discretamente para a filha – como se ela não tivesse percebido que era o assunto. "Quem sabe, agora ela aprenda a me ouvir."

"Se ela não aprender, vai se castigada também."

E a conversa acabou ai. O que ela queria dizer com "castigada"? Lisa não compreendia.

Claro, isso mudou quando a mãe a arrastou até o mezanino da Igreja.

Foi nessa hora que ela viu sua melhor – e única, convenhamos – amiga presa a um suporte de madeira, pendurado no teto. E, obviamente, em baixo dela, uma fogueira acesa – que, é claro, não podia faltar, não é mesmo?

Por um momento, o crepitar das chamas fez Lisa congelar. No segundo seguinte, tentava – novamente, sem sucesso – se livrar da mão de sua mãe.

"Mamãe?" Lisa sibilou. "O que a Alessandra ta fazendo ali?"

"Por que não cala a boca pirralha?" O tom na voz de sua mãe fez a loura pular. "Primeiro, não sou sua mãe. Só aceitei cuidar de você porque os Hawkeye me pagaram bem pra isso." Pausa. Lisa sentia lagrimas escorrerem de seus olhos. "E sua _amiguinha_ só está ali porque aprontou. Vai ser castigada."

Apesar de não entender – ainda – o significado daquele castigo, mas sentia que era algo ruim. Principalmente depois da Isabel começar a missa. E ainda mais, quando ela disse "está na hora de deixar o fogo do inferno arder sobre essa bruxa."

Todavia, não tem palavras pra expressar o que Lisa sentiu ao ver Adam – o fiel servo de Isabel – cortas as cortas que prendiam a plataforma ao teto. Muitas menos, para expressar o que foi para a pequenina ver sua amiga arder nas chamas. Nem o rosto de dor que Alessandra mostrou, antes de sorrir para Lisa, pela ultima vez.

-x-

_Uma lágrima solitária brotou nos olhos de Lisa ao lembrar da amiga, e da dor que ela agüentou sozinha. Sem um único gemido._

_Agora que se lembrava. Foi por causa de Alessandra que havia se tornado tão séria, principalmente em seu trabalho._

_Seu trabalho... Se não fosse pela amiga, nunca seria militar._

_Foi pensando nela que se inscreveu na academia. Talvez conseguisse trazer um pouco de justiça a esse mundo._

_Milhares de outros fatos passaram pela sua cabeça. A madrasta, insistindo que Lisa a chamasse pelo nome – Madelaine. As broncas que levava, as meninas chamando-a de bruxa na escola._

_Mas dentre tudo isso, apenas algo se destacou. E, depois daquele dia, a loura sentia que sabia direitinho o que a amiga havia sofrido._

_O que era? Fácil. Todos os dias que passou, após Maddie – sua querida e amada madrasta – a entregar para Isabel._

-x-

"O que vai fazer comigo?" Mesmo que negasse, o olhar assustado entregava Lisa: se sentia apavorada enquanto Adam pregava duas madeiras, para ficarem parecendo uma cruz.

"Questione Isabel." O homem respondeu com pesar. A menina tinha certeza que ele sabia o que era.

"E que diferença faz você saber?" Uma garota de cabelos louro-esbranquiçados, que havia acabado de adentrar o quarto, respondeu com um sorriso sádico. "Não vai sair daqui mesmo."

Quando viu que Lisa ainda a encarava, resolveu se apresentar. "Não que vá fazer diferença, mas sou filha de Isabel. Meu nome é Beatriz Falman."

"Bibi! Vai me ajudar?" Isabel disse, sorridente, ao ver a filha dentro do cômodo. "Adam, a cruz já está pronta? Ótimo. Pode prende-la."

O homem ergueu Lisa e prendeu-a. Seus pulsos e tornozelos estavam amarrados por cordas. Assim como Jesus na cruz.

Dessa vez, aquela Maria Madalena iria virar Cristo.

-x-

_Naquele momento, Lisa fechou os olhos. Não agüentaria passar por aquilo duas vezes._

_Ainda se lembrava perfeitamente da dor. E do que fizeram com ela._

_Chicotadas. Tapas. Socos. Pontapés._

_E, é claro, quando estava com cortes o suficiente, lembra-se muito bem do que Beatriz fez._

_Sabia que a menina era sádica, por ser filha de Isabel. Mas colocar a lourinha numa banheira cheia de SAL?(1)_

_A dor dela já não era o suficiente? Ainda precisava sofrer mais?_

_Mas nada se comparava ao que Madelaine falara. Um dia, Lisa havia __**amado**__ aquela mulher, como uma mãe._

"_Cuidado, é capaz de você ficar tão imunda quanto ela."_

_A loura não sabia o que doera mais. A frase, ou o fato de ter sido estuprada por vários dos capangas de Isabel._

_A sensação de ter sido uma boneca pra satisfazer aqueles homens assustava-a. Tinha sido algo doloroso._

_Ainda mais para uma menina de menos de três anos._

-x-

- Lizzie? – Uma voz chamava a mulher, enquanto braços a sacudiam. – Pelo amor, Mary Elisabeth Demon Hawkeye, ACORDA!

- Ai! – Lisa levantou num pulo, e quando viu quem era, tornou a deitar. – Me deixa dormir, Mellie.

- Não, Liz, a Tsubasa SUMIU!

- Como é?! Vocês não estavam de olho nela pra eu poder descansar?!

- É eu sei, mas a gente acabou se desligando um pouco, e...

- Isabel.

- É, acho que é.

- Sabe, Mellie, é bom ela não tocar na minha filha.

- Hm?

- Eu sonhei com tudo o que ela fez, então

- Você está explodindo de raiva.

- Sim. E se ela AMEAÇAR machucar a minha menina, ela vai ter a morte mais dolorosa da vida dela.

- Mas, Ly, o que aconteceu quando ela tentou queimar você?

- Um dia você vai saber, Mellie, um dia.

**Continua...**

~*~

Dedicado a Lika Nightmare e Shadow Laet que quase me mataram pra eu escrever esse chapter. Deu medo viu?!

Notas:

(1) Pra quem não sabe, quando você coloca sal em cima de um machucado, é um ardor terrível. Usava-se muito isso pra se castigar os negros, na época da escravidão.


	11. XI: Plano

_**Wings **__**of Hope**_

**Parte XI –**** Plano**

-- Tá legal. O que aconteceu? – Lisa sentou-se no sofá calmamente. Nem parecia que era sua filha a desaparecida.

-- Eu me distraí. Me desculpa, Lii. – Mellie choramingou – Foi culpa minha.

A loura sorriu maldosamente. – Não se preocupe Mells. Aquela louca não vai encostar um dedo na Tsubasa, se não quiser morrer.

-- Como pode ter tanta certeza? – Roy estava assustado. Não eram mãe e filha? Como Lisa podia não se preocupar dessa maneira? – Como pode não se preocupar?

-- Isabel sabe que ela é minha filha, e sabe de quem vai despertar a ira, se machucá-la. – Hawkeye fez uma pausa, para se ajeitar nos braços do amante. – Meninas, vocês sabem o que fazer. Gracchi, não saia da casa, você quem vai entrar naquele lugar. Isabel nunca te viu, é mais fácil ela permitir que você entre na Igreja, ao invés dos rapazes.

-- Certo. – A mulher assentiu. – E você, vai fazer o que?

-- Por hora, descansar.

Lisa fechou os olhos, mas apenas por alguns momentos. Maes entrou na sala junto dos rapazes. Estava abismado com aquela situação. Não reconhecia mais o braço direito, e melhor amiga de Roy, não conhecia mais a própria esposa. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo naquele lugar, nem o que ia acontecer. Sentiu-se mal por isso, mas ao mesmo tempo, irritado. Queria sair correndo, ir embora. Todavia, sabia que isso não lhe seria permitido. O que era tudo aquilo, que ninguém lhe dizia? Olhou para Roy, o qual fez uma careta, por igualmente nada saber.

-- Maes? – a loura falou, ainda de olhos fechados – Sabe que pode ir embora, não é? Não tens nada a ver com essa historia, assim como todos os outros. Até mesmo Roy pode ir. Apesar de ser meu "Adão" não precisa ficar aqui pra ver o que vai acontecer.

Hawkeye fez uma pausa, para respirar um pouco, e pensar nas próximas palavras.

-- Você tem uma imagem que você criou da sua filha. Se você ficar aqui, vai ver um lado da Tsubasa que não precisa. Ou melhor, que eu não quero que veja.

-- Não vou embora. – Mustang falou, num tom autoritário, que não aceitava replicas.

-- Então vai sofrer com essas imagens pro resto da vida. – Gracia falou. Alem dos rapazes e Lisa, era a única que estava na casa. – Coronel, entenda. Nós fomos criadas com o intuito de acabar com essa... Essa... Crueldade, se é que se pode falar assim, já que o que vai acontecer é pior do que isso.

Lisa riu silenciosamente. Realmente, havia anos que esperava tal momento, o dia em que poderia vingar-se de Isabel. E tinha também... Alessandra Applefield. Ah, sua querida amiga, Alessandra. A _idiota_ da fanática nem iria saber o que lhe acertou. Um sorriso macabro invadiu sua face. Sentiu olhares sobre si. Então, mudou a expressão, e chamou Roy. Só havia algo que queria mais do que vingança, e era ele. _Seu_ Roy. Subiram as escadas e trancaram-se no quarto dela.

A loura fê-lo sentar na sua cama, e sentou-se em seu colo, uma perna de cada lado do moreno, que se espantou com a atitude da amante. Estavam juntos, era verdade, mas ela nunca havia dado-lhe uma brecha para tocá-la. Quando percebeu que estava assustado, Lisa beijou-lhe com lascívia, uma de suas mãos em seus fios negros, e uma em seu pescoço, para puxá-lo para mais perto de si. Roy colocou ambas as mãos por baixo da blusa da mulher, e segurou em sua cintura, como se não fosse deixá-la levantar. Não queria que a loura tentasse fugir. Erro bobo de sua parte, claro, pois ela não queria ir embora.

Lisa parou por alguns segundos para olhá-lo. Não sabia se sobreviveria. Tinha esperanças e uma grande chance, mas não era de todo certeza. Tocou docemente os lábios do moreno com os seus, fazendo-o desanimar por um momento.

Chegou próxima a sua orelha e lhe disse, com sua voz suave. – Eu te amo, não esqueça jamais disso. Mas agora, meu querido, tudo o que preciso é você.

Ao ouvir essas palavras, Roy sorriu. Disse-lhe que também a amava, e precisava dela, mais do que de qualquer outra coisa. Beijou-a na testa, com doçura. Depois a bochecha, do mesmo modo. Depois os lábios, com luxuria. Nem ele mesmo sabia que precisava dela com tal intensidade, antes de tudo isso. Sabia que necessitava dela, todavia, abafava essa necessidade dormindo com outras.

Suas mãos passeavam perigosamente pelo corpo da loura, enquanto seus lábios beijavam e mordiscavam seu pescoço, deixando marcas avermelhadas na pele de porcelana que ela tinha. Lisa mantinha as mãos ocupadas, abrindo os botões da blusa do moreno.

Ao momento em que ele distraiu-se, com os botões de sua blusa, a mulher empurrou-lhe na cama, e ficou por cima dele. Tirou-lhe a camisa, e suas mãos dançaram pelo corpo do amante. Tinha um sorriso malicioso em sua face, assim como ele. Beijou-lhe a testa, a bochecha, e foi distribuindo beijos por todo o corpo do homem. Tocava docemente com os lábios cada cicatriz que ele tinha em seu abdome. Marcas de uma guerra, ela sabia. Por fim beijou-lhe com fúria seus lábios.

Roy sorriu, novamente com luxúria. – Eu também sei jogar esse jogo.

Mustang aproveitou-se de um momento de distração da loura para passar para cima de si. Desabotoou a blusa da amante, demoradamente. Tocava com os lábios cada parte de seu corpo que descobria. Voltou sua atenção para o pescoço da loura, enquanto tirava sua blusa.

Depois de Lisa tirar sua calça, com suas mãos quentes passeando pelas suas pernas, Roy começou a beijá-la novamente. Lábios, pescoço, colo, barriga. Uma de suas mãos, no seio da loura. Beijava-a com intensidade, como se pudesse perdê-la a qualquer momento. Mordiscava suavemente sua pele alva, o que fazia Lisa morder o lábio para conter gemidos de prazer. Passou a mão livre por baixo da saia que ela usava, apertando a pele que descobria.

A loura tinha ambas as mãos nas costas de Roy. À medida que ele tirava sua saia, com suas mãos acariciando suas coxas, juntamente com a seda da vestimenta que deslizava por suas pernas, Lisa arranhava suas costas e seus braços, deixando-o cada vez mais exitado.

-- Roy... – Ela gemeu.

Então, ele tirou as ultimas peças de roupa que recobriam seus corpos

------------------------------------------------

-- Que bom que voltaram meninas. – Gracier sorriu.

-- Sim, sim. – Katherinne respondeu. – Mas cadê a Lisa? Eu realmente precisava falar com ela, sobre isso...

A primeira sorriu de novo, mas, dessa vez, maliciosamente. – Bom, ela subiu com o Roy pouco depois de vocês saírem, então...

-- O que aconteceu? – A voz que ouviram vir do topo da escada era conhecida. – Algo deu errado?

-- Não, de jeito algum, Li. – Mellie sibilou.

-- Pelo contrario, deu tudo certo. – Alessa cortou-a, e recebeu um olhar maldoso da amiga. – Mells, porque não continua?

-- Acontece que ela está esperando isso. Nós vimos Tsushin (1) amarrada, no que parecia ser uma fogueira. Ah, claro, ela está beeem consciente também.

Lisa suspirou. Tirou os braços de Roy da sua cintura, e sentou-se no sofá que estava minutos antes de subir com o moreno. Prendeu os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo, deixando a mostra uma marca avermelhada em seu pescoço. Pediu para os presentes na sala sentarem, e desatou a explicar seu plano.

-- Exatamente como eu queria. Se _Ela_ vir minha pequena presa como ambas já estivemos, _Ela_ irá se zangar, com a minha querida Isabel. E se Tsubasa estiver presa, quanto mais tempo for mantida lá, com mais vontade de vingança vai estar.

-- Então, pretende usá-la? – Maes se exaltou. Era o único que não havia se acostumado com aquela loucura ainda. – Pretende usar sua própria filha?!

Lisa apenas sorriu. Um sorriso belo, mas recheado de maldade e desejo de vingança. – Gracchi. Você quem vai entrar primeiro, sabe o que fazer?

-- Me fingir por viajante perdida certo?

-- Quando você entrar na Igreja, não se esqueça da pena. Ah, claro, se falar algo do tipo 'Ela tentou me matar', eu acho que fica mais convincente. Mas você quem sabe.

-- Na hora que ela soltar a pena, a barreira é desfeita, né mana? – Alessa disse alegremente. Parecia estar como as outras, animada com tudo aquilo.

-- Exato.

-- Mas que pena é essa? – Havoc questionou-as, inocente. Como resposta, recebeu apenas um sorriso assustador de todas as moças.

**N/A:** Então, que tal? Bom, antes de tudo, foi minha primeira tentativa de lemmon, então não sei se ficou bom. Mas quero reviews dizendo o que acharam.

(1) Tsushin = Correio. Pra quem já viu Hell Girl/Jigoku Shoujo, o site em que se entra a meia noite para escrever o nome da pessoa que quer mandar para o inferno chama-se Jigoku Tsushin. É só uma ligaçãozinha boba.


	12. XII: Missa Interrompida

_**Wings of Hope**_

**Parte XII – Missa Interrompida**

Gracia estava parada na frente da porta da igreja. Hesitava, mas esmurrou a porta do local com força. Seu olhar assustado e as lagrimas que escorriam por seu rosto completavam o disfarce. Precisava parecer ter sido atacada. Prendeu o ar temporariamente quando ouviu o barulho da porta sendo destrancada, mas logo deixou a respiração fluir normalmente mais uma vez. Sorriu para a mulher que a recebera, contando-lhe que havia sido atacada por Lisa Hawkeye. Disse-lhe que havia tido seu marido seqüestrado por ela.

A moça que a recebera soltou uma risada abafada e murmurou algo que Gracia entendeu como 'sabia que ela não devia ter vivido' ou 'a volta dessa bruxa realmente foi algo ruim', mas a amestrina não podia dar certeza. A Hughes sentiu a mulher olhá-la de cima a baixo e convidou-a para entrar na igreja. Apresentou-se como Isabel.

-- _Então, você é a Isabel_. –Gracchi sussurou, de modo que a outra não pudesse ouvi-la.

As duas adentraram o local e a espiã sentou-se no canto. Discretamente, retirou uma pena de tom escuro e soltou-a no chão, embaixo do banco em que estava sentada. Sorriu, Tudo estava prestes a mudar.

Olhou para a pequena Tsubasa presa e o olhar assustado denunciou sua preocupação pela menina. Como Lisa podia deixá-la dessa maneira? Sentiu sua alma gelar – isso se ainda tivesse uma. Estava na hora de mudar tudo, mas não estava certa de que queria Tsubasa envolvida na historia. Olhou a porta e viu os rapazes entrando, junto das meninas – exceto Lisa, claro – e chamou-os para junto de si. Quando estavam todos juntos – os recém-chegados ajoelhados atrás do banco, impedindo de serem vistos – Graci contou o que sabia de Shadows Hill para os outros. Contou-lhes as poucas coisas que Lisa havia contado sobre sua infância nessa cidade. Seus olhos voltaram-se preocupadamente para a porta. Onde Lisa estaria? Sabia que a loura não tinha fugido, mas estava nervosa.

Sentiu um arrepio subir-lhe pela espinha. Algo estava para acontecer. Olhou um ponto indefinido no chão, e viu a pena que soltara brilhar. Então, finalmente estaria na hora. Lembrou-se vagamente do real significado da pena.

_-- Mas afinal, o que é essa pena?_

_A loura sorriu. – Chama-se "Pena das Trevas". Apenas solte-a em algum local discreto, dentro da Igreja. Ela levará as trevas para dentro desse lugar sacro, que não pode ser atingido pela escuridão._

_-- Por causa disso que não pode entrar na Igreja, Riz?_

_-- Exato. Solte-a e eu vou poder entrar._

A mulher sorriu discretamente com as lembranças. Maes a encarava. Continuava sem reconhecer a esposa. Ela não era mais sua doce Gracia, era uma desconhecida para si. Olhou-a com doçura, e sentiu os lábios dela sobre os seus. Juntaram-se num beijo doce e quente, mas ao mesmo tempo cruel e gélido, como se a moça estivesse já morta.

Não teve tempo de questioná-la. Ouviu um estrondo, e viu a porta se abrir com força. Olhou a tempo de ver Riza Hawkeye pisar decididamente na entrada da Igreja. E depois, entendeu apenas o olhar assustado – mas cruel – de Isabel, já que não se sentiu capaz de compreender a conversa entre elas.

-- HAWKEYE! – Ouviu a "anfitriã" gritar para a recém-chegada.

-- Olá Isabel. – A loura retrucou, o sorriso cínico e o ar diabólico não deixavam de rodeá-la. À medida que as palavras deixavam sua boca, ela dava passos a frente – Quanto tempo, não? Acho que não te vejo desde o Grande Incêndio, não é mesmo?

-- Faz tanto tempo assim? É que você não mudou nada, bruxa estúpida.

Lisa riu maldosamente. – Digo o mesmo de você.

-- Como entrou aqui?

A loura sorriu novamente, e nesse momento, Gracia juntou-se a ela, numa risada estrondosa. E nesse momento, Isabel entendeu tudo. – Você mentiu! É comparsa dessa bruxa!

A castanha disparou em direção do altar. Aquilo só podia significar uma coisa. Era a pena das trevas. E todas aquelas mulheres, juntas.

Parou por um momento, e olhou Tsubasa. Foi aí que ela entendeu tudo. As moças eram as _chaves_. Em outras palavras, a profecia não era mentira.

Tentava raciocinar. Se tentasse fugir, seria pega e morta cruelmente. Talvez se ficasse só parada... As chances eram mínimas, considerando que quem a ameaçava era ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que Elisabeth Hawkeye, a causadora do Grande Incêndio.

-- Não se preocupe, só vim buscar alguém... – a loura fez uma pausa para sorrir cruelmente – A não ser que você vá me impedir...

Isabel recuou um pouco, de modo que se encostava à grande mesa, disposta para a missa. Olhou para os lados, procurando por Adam.

_Adam, Adam, Adam. _Sempre _Adam._

Ela sabia que dependia muito do amigo para sobreviver. Sabia que se ele resolvesse que ela estava errada, estaria com problemas. Adam sabia de tudo que a moça já havia feito.

E então, encontrou-o. Parado atrás da loura, com uma faca. Sorriu para ele, encorajando-o. Adam retribuiu, ao mesmo tempo em que a adaga em suas mãos perfurava o peito de Elisabeth Hawkeye, que ajoelhou no chão, tossindo sangue.

Após isso, apenas um grito rouco de Tsubasa foi ouvido. – MAMÃE!

**N/A: **NÃO ME MATEM! Por favor, eu quero continuar viva! Gomen por ter parado o capitulo ai, e gomen pela demora. Sério, não foi intencional! Esse cap tá pronto faz tanto tempo, mas tava com medo de alguém tentar cometer assassinato por causa dele. Enfim, agora a fic tá chegando numa parte decisiva, e por isso talvez os caps venham mais rápido. Não prometo nada.


	13. XIII: Retorno

**Antes de tudo, muito obrigada àqueles que continuaram firmes e fortes, me esperando atualizar. Sei que não foi justo com quem gosta do que escrevo. Então peço MILHÕES de desculpas pela demora em atualizar. Vestibular e cursinho me impediram muito de escrever, e agora que, finalmente, estou de férias, volto a postar!**

**Meus mais sinceros agradecimentos, por todos que ainda querem ler, e saber o final dessa história.**

**Wings of Hope**

**Parte XIII – Retorno**

O grito de horror da pequena Tsubasa ecoou por toda a velha igreja. Gracia segurava Roy com firmeza, impedindo-o de correr na direção da filha, que abraçava a mãe, cujo sangue escorria do corte em seu peito. O líquido escarlate manchava o belo vestido que a menina usava. A essa altura, ela chorava alto, soluçando. Agarrava com força o corpo já gelado de Riza, sem se importar com a faca no peito da loura.

- Isso, pirralha – Isabel sorria diante da cena –, é o poder de Deus!

- Ora! – Tsubasa começou, mas calou-se, olhando para a mãe.

Sentiu o corpo dela se mexer, e soltou-a. Riza se ergueu, retirando a faca de seu peito, enquanto segurava Adam pelo colarinho. Sacudiu-o com extrema força, para depois esfaqueá-lo, como ele fizera. Um corte no peito, todavia seguido de outros, espalhados pelo corpo do homem.

- Você não pode me matar, Isabel. – a loura falou, sua voz estava tenebrosa. – Não pode fazer nada comigo. Você tem _**medo **_de mim!

- Você é quem não pode me machucar, Hawkeye!

- Realmente. Eu não. – Virou-se para Tsubasa, sussurrou algo em seu ouvido, e fez um sinal para Gracia.

A Hughes ainda estava com todos, atrás do ultimo banco da Igreja. Tsubasa juntou-se a todos, dando um caloroso abraço e um beijo estalado na bochecha do pai, depois se virou e sorriu para a mãe. A loura sorriu de volta e se dirigiu para o altar, empurrando Isabel em um dos bancos para tirá-la do caminho.

O altar era um pouco mais alto que o restante da igreja, e possuía uma fogueira ao seu lado, que já havia apagado desde que Tsubasa fora salva. Riza estalou os dedos, e a chama se acendeu novamente. Postou-se atrás do fogo e esperou as outras garotas. Elas foram todas até onde a loura estava, arrumando-se em um circulo ao redor da fogueira e dando as mãos.

Isabel ignorou-as e correu, subindo as escadas e indo até o mezanino. Enquanto subia os degraus, lembrava-se da loura, antes de Alessandra ser punida. Riza e a madrasta sempre vinham à igreja, e era possível vê-las na exata posição em que se encontrava agora.

_- Flashback -_

_Isabel estava no mezanino da igreja, quando viu a pequena loura entrando pelas grandes portas. Sorriu e desceu para falar com a amiga e sua pequena filha – adotiva, claro._

_- Isabel! – disse a moça – Que bom! Precisava falar com você, é importante._

_- Estou toda a ouvidos. – então olhou Riza, que parecia que parecia querer explodi-las com os olhos, e sorriu. – Pode ser aqui mesmo?_

_- Pode, Riza não vai entender mesmo. – a pequena dobrou a atenção sobre a conversa, com a menção de seu nome. – Eu quero saber quando _ela _vai estar pronta para o ritual. Não aguento mais isso!_

_- Imagino que esteja cansada. Mas aguente mais um pouco. A hora da _outra _já está chegando. Logo será a vez _dela_._

_- Certo. – dito isso, olharam para a loura, que, com seu olhar de criança pura e inocente, aparentava nada ter percebido._

_Como as duas haviam sido _TOLAS _de pensar isso._

_- Fim do Flashback -_

Isabel permanecia parada no mesmo lugar, olhando as moças ao redor da fogueira. Fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, tentando lembrar onde já viraa aquela formação. Uma lembrança a atingiu como um raio e saiu correndo em direção às escadas. Mas, quando pisou no primeiro degrau, um tremor abalou a igreja, e então ela percebeu que era tarde demais.

- Agora você vai provar do seu veneno, Isabel – Riza berrou, saindo de seu lugar.

Katherinne saiu correndo na direção dos rapazes. – Venham comigo, vocês não vão querer ver isso. – E puxou-os para uma sala, embaixo da escada do mezanino e trancou-os lá.

Todas as garotas abriram espaço. Mellie foi ao encontro de Kate para ajuda-la a fechar as pesadas portas da igreja. Alessa e Gracia estavam ajoelhadas perante a fogueira e Riza estava em pé entre ambas.

O chão tremeu mais uma vez. Onde a fogueira estava um buraco se abriu e as chamas caíram nele. Não se ouviu barulho de madeira batendo no chão, então se presumiu que não havia fundo.

Por um tempo, todos os fiéis dentro do local ficaram em silêncio. Um silêncio cortante, que corroía a alma, desde sua mais íntima parte. Até que uma gargalhada o quebrou, e Riza começou a murmurar palavras inteligíveis para a maioria, mas que até mesmo para Isabel faziam sentido. Sentido até demais, para seu gosto.

- Vinde a mim. Retorne a seu local de origem. Realize tua vingança contra aquele que te destruiu. Deixe teu desejo te consumir. Vinde a mim!

Novamente, mais um tremor. Todavia, nada parecia ocorrer no altar. Riza e todas as meninas estavam paradas, como se nada estivesse a acontecer.

Mas, do mesmo modo súbito que começou, o tremor cessou. E então todas se afastaram de onde ficava a antiga fogueira, que agora fazia parte das chamas do inferno. Rajadas de arame farpado jorravam do buraco, assustando aqueles que estavam dentro da igreja. Por vezes, as farpas acertavam um ou outro, mas não era o suficiente para matar. Apenas causava ferimentos, dos mais variados graus, mas nenhum era mortal.

Houve uma calmaria por tal motivo. Entretanto, não durou muito. Logo, uma figura, tão conhecida de muitos ali, emergiu. Ela estava em meio aos fios de arame, sem se machucar, o que mostrava que eles a obedeciam.

Isabel sorriu fracamente, murmurando – Eu sempre soube que você era uma bruxa.

Como resposta, recebeu um arame em sua direção, ferindo-lhe fracamente a face. – Não se engane pelo machucado leve. – a criatura responde-lhe – Não sou eu quem vai lhe matar.

A pastora deu-lhe um sorriso cínico. – Não se eu a mandar novamente para o inferno, Alessandra Applefield.

A menina gargalhou. Uma gargalhada de criança que se diverte com o que um amigo lhe falou. Uma gargalhada feliz, que, quando viva, nunca foi capaz de dar. E então, direcionou seu olhar para os fiéis, que tentavam se esconder por entre os bancos da igreja. Tolos, já que Alessandra podia vê-los claramente de sua posição, sendo segurada no alto por ninhos de arame.

Foi neste momento que aconteceu o que era inesperado por Isabel. Inesperado por qualquer um dentro da construção. A menina-morta lançou seus "brinquedos". E arames envolveram os corpos de todos os fiéis. Alguns, ela apertava os arames ao redor dos corpos, até os membros se separarem e caírem ao chão, com sangue pingando dos corpos dilacerados, que morriam após muito sofrer de dor.

Outros, com que fora mais piedosa, tiveram seu coração perfurado com um dos fios farpados. E morreram com menos dor. A chacina se seguiu, até que sobrou apenas Isabel.

Ela tentou correr, mas deu de cara com as grandes portas trancadas. E, pela primeira vez em toda sua existência, se viu encurralada. Deixou suas costas escorregarem pela madeira, e sentou-se ao chão, esperando a morte dolorosa vir.

Mas ela não veio.

Pelo menos, não pelas mãos de Alessandra Applefield.

**N/A: Eu sei que o capítulo não foi tão comprido quando o que muitos esperavam, mas entendam. Eu precisava de um suspense, afinal esse é o penúltimo capítulo.**

**O último não deve demorar a sair, agora que tenho tempo de escrever.**

**Muito obrigada a todos, principalmente a Shadow Laet que ficou me aturando no msn enquanto eu escrevia, e me dando sua preciosa opnião! Sem esquecer que ela e a Bulma Buttowski postando suas maravilhosas histórias me deixaram muito ansiosa pra continuar essa.**

**Não esqueçam da review tá?**


End file.
